


Good/Bad Influence

by GabbyWritesStuff



Series: Love which is not paid for. [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Chen - Freeform, Drug Use, Jongdae - Freeform, Lay - Freeform, M/M, Prostitution, Sequel, Yixing, angsty, prostitute Chen, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyWritesStuff/pseuds/GabbyWritesStuff
Summary: At twenty one, he didn't expect to be a rent boy, nor did he expect to be addicted to the things he was told in school to strictly stay away from, but life works in mysterious ways, and Chen could only hope for something better.Or,Rent boy Chen meets university student Yixing, and finds himself smitten.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Love which is not paid for. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534100
Kudos: 16





	Good/Bad Influence

The first meeting was accidental, and not rememberable from one half of the two, but it still existed. It wasn't everyday Chen found himself high, or on some form of drug, but it was most days. This day in particular, he wasn't so spaced out, just enough for him to remember how much he was owed, and to forget what he had to do to earn his money. At a sprint, Chen was running out of the various back rooms of Exodus which were used for god knows what, as a customer was trying to get more than he paid for. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and it definitely would not be the last.

Out the front door of Exodus the poor boy went, and took a sharp turn around the door, only to bump into a firm body about the same height as him. Instinctively, Chen in his dazed manner hid behind the person who was so far unnamed, mumbling something along the lines of asking for help. If he was thinking straight, he should've ran to Chanyeol, because he solved all the problems when things went wrong, and made sure he was okay; but he was not thinking straight, so when his customer shoved the unnamed person, it was unexpected for him to fight back.

It was hard to admit that this was a normal night for Chen, even as he crouched down into a ball and covered his ears to muff the shouting, this was more than normal for the kid. At twenty one, he didn't expect to be a rent boy, nor did he expect to be addicted to the things he was told in school to strictly stay away from, but life works in mysterious ways, and Chen could only hope for something better.

The noises of rough housing and cheering for the fight became quiet, so he untucked himself from the ball he put himself into, and began to walk away to the back of the Exodus where the car park was, and where he tended to smoke with the other rent boys. He was too aware for this, even if he only smoked a blunt an half an hour ago, he needed something more than that. His dilated eyes focused on the back alley way which lead to the back, but he felt eyes bared on him as he walked away. Chen continued to walk away though, despite the face that the presence of someone unnamed was staring at him.

The second encounter Chen was more than aware if happened, but he much rather pretended that this was not how they met. A week or so later, Chen was behind the bar at exodus getting scolded, which sounds rather stupid due to the fact he was an adult, yet there he stood, apologising multiple times to Chanyeol, who's face of anger did not waver once.

"Chen", He looked down to Chen, which he could not help as he was most definitely a head taller than him. "If I hear that you are buying beans from my customers again, I won't be happy."

Chen was almost too innocent for a club like this, despite the actions he performed, so when his head tilted to the side as he questioned, "Beans?", it was nothing but usual.

"Beans as in ecstasy", Chanyeol's faced turned to a look of endearment, "You already know i don't want my rent boys to be fucked up, especially you."

"I'm sorry", He looked down, feeling the disappointment casted over him by Chanyeol.

"I just want my favourite boy in his best condition, okay?", Chanyeol's large hand came to the top of Chen's head, and ruffled his hair softly. "I want the clients you find to see the best in you, like I see you, Kitten."

"I promise i'll stop buying beans from the clients!", He spoke confidently, then laughed at the name it coined.

"Good", Chanyeol stood up straight, and his hand moved away from the smaller's hair. "Now, you're off work, so don't let me catch you doing anything you shouldn't be!"

"You won't!", Chen smiled towards the other, and walked away happily. Maybe his happiness would have been broken if Chanyeol said no drugs completely, but he did not, he only simply said no buying drugs from customers, in fact, he only banned 'Beans' from customers. This is why Chen did not feel guilty once he was sat behind Key, one of his few friends, behind Exodus, the blunt occasionally resting between his lips as he felt himself slowly slipping. Weed was now not enough to give Chen anything real, but good enough just to feel relaxed and calm.

He was about to take another puff, but he noticed a boy walking absently around the car park, looking on the floor. Chen couldn't help but stand and try and get a look at a face which was somewhat familiar, but more intriguing, only pausing when the unnamed person turned to him and asked, "Have you seen my keys?"

His hand quickly moved behind his back to hide the draw, and shook his head as a reply.

"Wait", The person's eyebrows moved as if they were questioning him, "You're the person from last week."

Chen tilted his head, and shook it once again, "I don't remember seeing you last week, I would've remembered seeing you."

"Are you sure?", The other was convinced, "You had an argument with some guy, and you asked for help?"

"Oh", Was all Chen could say, "That could've happened. Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem-", The other person could not finish their sentence, as a sudden eruption of shouting came from behind Chen.

"POT!", Both of them look behind, and see Key growing aggravated. "I want my fucking pot!"

"I feel bad for guys like him", The stranger spoke, and the feeling of pity resonated in Chen's stomach because, he was one of them guys. "It's sad that he's that addicted that he is willing to shout like that-"

"CHEN", The shout was loud enough to make Chen wince, but he wasn't sure if it was from the noise, or from the fact that he was now acquainted with Key. "GET BACK HERE WITH MY SHIT!"

There was a silence as Chen closed his eyes with embarrassment, the good feeling he had before no longer feeling so good.

"Are you Chen?", The stranger asked with a straight face, and Chen wasn't able to tell if he was judging him.

"No-"

"Chen, you fucker", It started as a low growl, but Key's voice grew into a nasty roar, "GET BACK HERE WITH MY FUCKING POT!"

With an embarrassed turn back to the stranger, Chen spoke, "I'm sorry."

"No", The other spoke, "I didn't mean it, i'm sorry."

Chen could only laugh sadly, because you can never apologise for prejudice. After, small steps led him away from the stranger, and beside Key, where he passed the blunt back over to him and heard his satisfactorily sigh as he began to smoke it. Chen wasn't so sure what happened after that, because even though Key specifically told him to cross different types of things, he took some ecstasy after. Numbness overrode his body, along with the feeling of excitement, and everything felt better. Happy.

Although he couldn't exactly remember what happened next, he knew the next day he had a good night, because even though he wasn't working, he somehow managed to gain £650 in profit. After counting the notes, he laid back in the bed he shared with Chanyeol, and sighed. How did he end up here?

It was only borderline six months ago, Chen was pretending to be straight in his old home, until his parents found out about his homosexuality, and was kicked out. It was something he had expected, but never actually thought would happen. He was homeless faster than his bags were packed, and on the streets he walked until he tumbled into a bar where he would drink away his problems.

Chen has never been too fond of alcohol, even till present he chose to do drugs over drinking alcohol, because 'the taste was yucky', according to his platter. Despite all things, Chen remained a child at heart, and innocent throughout his actions and doings, because he depended on things not being any harder than they needed to be, and only hoped that this would protect his wellbeing. He also depended on the kindness of strangers, so when he was asked for his ID at a bar, he was somewhat flattered when the owner of the bar told him he had a beautiful face.

Before he could even get a drop of alcohol on his tongue, he was talking to his new friend, Chanyeol, who seemed to listen to him more than any other person did before in his life. Instead, the drops came from Chen's eyes, as Chanyeol had told him he was too young to be in a club like Exodus, and the only reply he could muster was that he had no where else to go. For some reason which Chen never understood, Chanyeol felt sympathy for such a weak person like him, and lead him to his office where it as much quieter, even though he could still hear the blaring music of the club.

Chen vented out his problems and frets to Chanyeol, because he had no one else to confide anymore, and he seemed more than willing to listen. The bar owner suggested something that he thought he would never hear, but it being the only option, he could only listen to the idea.

"You have a very pretty face, it's too pretty for me not to offer you a job working for me", Chanyeol said as he cupped the others face, who's tears had stained his cheeks red, and felt nowhere near pretty at this moment.

"A bartender?", Chen asked, hiccuping after. "I've never made a drink before, and i'm not old enough to.-"

"No, Silly", Chanyeol's low laugh became comforting to the younger. "Do you know what type of place this is?"

"It's a club", Chen said quietly, not exactly knowing what answer to give.

"Yes, it is a club", Chanyeol's words were laced with giggles, and it was evident he had drunk more than he intended to, but he managed to keep himself composed. "But its a type of club which has, another business going on inside of it. Do you understand?"

Chen could only shake his head, and after wipe the last of the tears which had fallen down his cheek.

"It's a club which... finds pretty people, who want to help others who are lonely", Chanyeol laughed after he said that, taking another sip from his small tumbler of alcohol.

"I don't understand...", The smaller's voice was much more timid compared to the others, but Chanyeol still caught every word of it.

"To put it plainly baby, the front of this club is a club, but the back is a place where people are paid to have sex with people who want it. Do you know what a rent boy is?"

Chen did not reply, as he knew what Chanyeol meant, but couldn't believe he was insinuating it.

"I know it sounds absurd, but I think you'd be great."

"Are you saying I look like a prostitute?"

"No", Chanyeol laughed once more, but soon after his face straightened out with seriousness, "I think you're very beautiful, and that many people would lust for you."

"But... I'm a virgin, i wouldn't be able to... do it properly."

"All you need to do is learn, baby", Chanyeol cupped the others face, "Plus, it's not like you have any other choices going for you right now. Come work for me, and i'll give you a roof over your head, a bed, food, and anything you could possibly need. All you need to do for me, is give me a small amount of your profit which you make."

Chanyeol was saying things that Chen needed to hear, because he feared having to leave and live on the streets, and do much worse without getting any remorse. Many opinions, choices and thoughts were running through his head, but the way Chanyeol smiled at him, and rubbed his thumb so comfortingly over his cheek, he could only answer one way.

"I'll do it."

"Perfect", Chanyeol smiled, which made Chen smile too, even though he agreed to do something he would've normally have seen as unimaginable. "Normally, I wouldn't have more than six boys working for me at once, since i've only got enough space upstairs for that, but you're a special one, i didn't want to not have you."

"Upstairs?", Chen tried to divert the attention from the compliments to to something else, as this would be the first time a man would be complimenting him, and holding him, and touching him so tenderly.

"Above the club is an apartment; four bedrooms, a toilet and a kitchen. The boys I have right now share a room, but i'm sure I can make space for you somewhere in my room", Chen had supposed Chanyeol wasn't this loose tongued normally, and that the drink was influencing him. "Would you mind sharing a bed?"

"I feel like i'm causing you hassle", He looked up to Chanyeol, pout visible.

"You're not kitten", Chanyeol smirked. "You don't know all the wonders you're going to do here."

His fate was sealed with the tightening of a black collar around his neck, which all of Chanyeol's rent boys wore. He explained that they were special, not only to him, but to the clients. The collar marks ownership, and how they aren't 'cheap' like the other prostitutes that linger around the bar.

He finished his day dreaming of the past, his fingers ghosting over the tag on the collar that marked 'CHANYEOL' engraved, the noise of the door being knocked brung him back to his own sad, reality.

"Who is it?", he asked as he sat up from the bed, hearing the door open. His eyes met with Key's, who was much less high than he last remembered him as.

"Someone's here to see you at the bar", Key said as he walked through the door entrance, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm Jealous, he's hot."

"But i don't have any clients yet-"

"So what?", Key poked his stomach, "Go enjoy a hot customer who's actually around our age for once."

Chen pouted before answering, "Alright", standing up and heading to his wardrobe to put on an outfit which he knew customers would like but was still comfortable for him. It consisted of an oversized pink hoodie, with white roped tied around each of his thighs, holding up his white thigh high socks. He turned his collar so it was facing the right way, the tag facing the front.

His fingers ghosted over the tag once more as he walked down the stairs, his hand moving to the door handle to the club and opening it to see the bar. So far, he couldn't see any of his usual customers, or the customer that Key was describing, which confused him. The small boy walked further into the bar, and noticed all the early comers who had most likely been drinking since early in the afternoon.

"Johnny, Key said i had a visitor?", Chen spoke to the bartender, smiling to the taller man. "I can't find him."

"Chen", His name was called, which turned him round to face where the noise was coming from. Once he turned round fully, he gasped softly, realising it was the man from last night. "Hi."

"Hi...", Chen spoke quietly, as the others looks appeared much better in a brighter light, compared to the night lights which he first saw him in. He felt embarrassed to be standing in front of him in such attire, so his hand came to cover his cheek to hide the small blush.

"Are we allowed to talk?", Yixing asked, smiling down to him softly. "Without doing... anything like... uh- sexual?"

Chen felt his cheeks blush even more, "Yes!", he said too quickly, "I'd prefer that much more! Not that you're ugly or anything it would be great- I mean, ugh."

"Calm down", Yixing laughed at the others stuttering. "Anyways how-"

"Who is this?", It felt as if time was repeating, as another voice came from behind him, except it was all too familiar. Chen turned around slowly and faced Chanyeol, unable to read the look on his face, but knew it meant nothing good. "You know it costs money to talk."

"No, No!" Chen moved towards Chanyeol, not wanting to cause any havoc so thought of a lie. "He's my friend... from before this!"

The others face did not falter, and Chen didn't know if he was going to bite the bait. The taller rolled his eyes down to Chen, his hand coming to cup his cheek. "Now, don't lie to me", his voice sounded endearing, but Chen was still worried. "When you have friends over next time, tell me, okay?"

Chen nodded quickly, smiling happily that his lie worked. He felt Chanyeol's hand leave his cheek and move to his side. "Alright Chanyeol", He nodded again happily. "Am i allowed to get changed? I thought i was having a customer but my friend surprised me."

"Alright Kitten", He smiled once, leaning down to kiss his forehead which would've embarrassed if he wasn't already embarrassed from being dressed so... undressed. "Go upstairs and wrap up, it's cold."

As soon as he could, Chen ran up stairs and changed his outfit completely. Instead of what he was wearing before, his outfit was now a pair of black ripped jeans and a cream knitted sweater, yet the collar remained on. This sort of outfit was more comfortable to him, he thought as he slipped on his converses if anyone would still find him half as lustworthy if he dressed in his average clothes, rather than women's lingerie.

As soon as he was ready, Chen rushed himself down the stairs and back to the stranger at the bar, excitedly telling him he was ready as the other stood to leave. As they walked to his car, the supposed elder told him that his keys were in his pocket the whole time, which made Chen laugh as that sounded like something silly he would do; he supposed that everyone done something silly once in their life before. Once in the car, the other began to drive without telling Chen the direction which filled him with excitement, yet fear.

"Uh- Where are we going?", He asked, feeling extremely shy in the others presence.

"My roommate works in a pizzeria", He spoke, "The pizza is so good, you'd think it was made for the gods."

"Ah, I see", Chen fiddled with the string of wool hanging from the bottom of his sweater, "I haven't had pizza in forever."

"It's good here, I promise. Plus i get a discount."

In all, it was an awkward drive shared between the house pet and the stranger at the bar. A while into the drive Chen had asked the question of why he came to talk to him, to which the other replied with, "I wanted to say sorry for last night."

It took a moment for Chen to remember, since his memory always faded when he took some sort of substance, "Ah! No no no! it's okay!", He just about got out, feeling all a bit more embarrassed as he was now conscious of the fact that the other knew of his bad habits. Chen supposed be would've been more embarrassed if he wasn't so entranced by the other; his pretty looks were more than enough to distract him from actual conversation.

"Dude, are you alright?", Chen woke up from his daze, feeling the car stop as he blinked, noticing the other starring at him. He really needed to find out his name.

"Did you just call me dude?", He laughed, dismissing the others question and hoping the stranger would forget about it.

Once inside, The stranger ordered for the both of them, making Chen feel a little useless as the other took charge. In no time the food came, and so did the awkwardness. Silence was overbearing as Chen big into the hot pizza, awkwardly smiling at the other once he had swallowed.

"So... do you work at exodus?", The stranger asked.

"I-Uh", Chen got caught off guard, taking a sip of his water. "Kinda."

He watched as the stranger tilted his head, the look of confusion contorted on to his face. "Kinda?"

"I work for Chanyeol", He kinda wished Chanyeol was here, he would've been able to hide behind him and let him do the talking. "The person who owns the club."

"I see", The stranger nodded his head.

"Do you know what i mean?"

The stranger nodded his head.

"You don't think it's weird?"

The stranger shook his head.

"What's your name?", Chen asked, unable to carry on with their conversation without knowing the guys name or it would drive him mad.

"I'm Yixing."

"My name is Chen", he said happily to the no longer stranger, by Yixing. He liked the way it sounded in his head.

"It's nice to meet you Chen", Oh, But now Chen liked how Yixing said his name even more, smiling happily which probably made him look a little mad.

"It's nice to meet you too", He mumbled out, dumbly eating a slice of pizza so he didn't no longer stare at Yixing with the weird expression of awe he had been for the last five minutes. He did this till all the pizza was gone, his hand tapping on the table agitated signalled one thing to Chen; he was craving. Normally Chen would never get to the point of craving taking something, because he was always smoking something, or sniffing, or swallowing.

"You okay?", Yixing asked.

"I need to get home soon, Chanyeol will worry", Chen told the partial white lie. He wanted to get home to get his hands on something, but he hoped Chanyeol was worried about him so it wasn't much of a lie.

Soon enough, they were back in the car and driving home, so anticlimactic. Soon the streets became more familiar to Chen, not that he ever left the club often, but he knew they were close. The house pet missed the comfortabilities that came with being inside: close to protection at all time, and close to key at all times, which meant he could always find something to take.

Once parked in the car park, Chen reached for the car door handle, to which he was stopped by Yixing's hand holding him still. "We are friends right?"

"Right", Chen nodded, turning his body so he was facing Yixing.

"Friends exchange numbers", the supposed elder said to the younger.

"Oh", Chen felt his cheeks heating up, and he was not sure why. They were just friends after all, something he didn't have many of.

Once the numbers were exchanged, Chen rushed his goodbye and ran back into the club, up the stairs and into his and Chanyeol's room. He searched for a moment until he found the little metal box he kept his stash in under the bed, only to lay back on the bed for a moment to giggle and cover his face, feeling overwhelmed by the fact he left the bar and made a friend, who was extremely pretty.

Soon, the fanning out stopped as he heard the door opens his instincts kicking in to hide his metal box under the pillow so Chanyeol didn't take it away from him again. Only Chanyeol came into their room without knocking, so he knew i would be him. The elder walked and sat on the edge of the bed, to which Chen crawled closer to him and sat on his lap, knowing that Chanyeol would've asked him to do it anyway. Even though he was craving something in is tiny metal box, he was craving human contact more, which led him to lean into Chanyeol's shoulder and close his eyes, nuzzling his nose against the others exposed neck.

"I've never heard of this old friend before", His tone wasn't anything Chen was familiar to, which worried him. He was too nervous to look Chanyeol in the eye, so his face stayed buried in the elder's neck.

"You haven't heard much of my past Yeollie", He kissed his neck once, hoping it would distract him from the lies he was telling. Chen didn't like to lie, but he didn't feel like he was lying inside, not in his heart.

"Oh, but i have kitten", Chanyeol's deep voice sent shivers down Chen's spine, but he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "You can be more open with me my love. I watch out for you, Remember?"

The guilt crashed over Chen as he sniffled once, his arms wrapping around Chanyeol's lower body. "I'm sorry Chanyeol." His fingers anxiously tapped against the others back, he knew that he needed something now.

"Do you need to go?", Chanyeol noticed, which wasn't good at all.

"Yes please."

Chen just really wanted to go smoke with Key, and cuddle him instead. He didn't like what he was feeling when he cuddled Chanyeol at this moment, He knew Chanyeol was mad.

He felt Chanyeol's big arms unwrap from around him, "You're wasting my money, and my time, Kitten. You need to get off that stuff."

All Chen could do is repeatedly say sorry as he made his way off Chanyeol's lap, rushing to Key's room and crying, begging him to come out with him. Key couldn't even resist for one moment the temptation, so he immediately held onto Chen's hand and lead him down the fire escape steps, and to the back of the bar.

The pair of house cats sat on the kerb of the bar, occasionally passing between each other whatever they chose to do that day. Chen began to forget the things that stressed him. No more angry Chanyeol in his head, no more big hands holding his waist but leaving when he did something wrong. No more stress came from making a fool of himself in front of Yixing, Ah, Yixing. Pretty boy. Small flowers flooded into Chen's vision, flickers of yellows and pinks made his eyes go in circles. Pretty flowers. Pretty boy. Chen's body felt numb, a little spacey. Chen wished he could go to space. Pretty stars. Pretty flowers. Pretty boy.


End file.
